


Pin-ups

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories based on Finder no Hyouteki pin-ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written and added to 'The glimpse of life' but I decided to continue with the trail of a new work using some pin-ups and how they come up with it.
> 
> Too much free time will kill me. ^_^v

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first story is this one.
> 
> PS that I only added now (01-10-2015) ^_^v requested by Yukisama13. This is the link for the chapter's Pin-ups
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSkipAppyCq8-Ma9gOcjAmRGmXZe5RwShQypbOlh7V5xVePasX9tI5JwSG-

Asami received the invite on December 31 from his secretary Kirishima.

"The magazine wanted a festive motiff Sir. They wanted to release the latest episode on New Year's Day." Kirishima explained while handling the envelope to his boss. 

Asami didn't respond and simply nodded. From all the many things he need to complete before the Chinese New Year, he still have to do this blasted job. Akihito have managed to give him an earful this morning regarding the upcoming holidays. The young man already told him to clear his schedule within the days of the New Year so they can go to a shrine and enjoy the festive days. He might not have promised back but he knew that he will follow through with his lover's plans.

"When will this be?" Asami asked. He glanced at the letter then to his secretary.

"The letter stated that if as early as next week is possible, we need to respond back by calling the publishing company." Kirishima looked at his own planner and leafed some pages. "You and Akihito both have Saturday next week free." He added.

Asami nodded and pulled out one of his Dunhill. He lighted and inhaled the intoxicating scent before answering back. "I will let Akihito know the schedule. Call them and tell them our decision. Knowing Akihito, also demand a full catering service for him."

Kirishima hid his smile and bowed down. Based on his boss' experience, the publishing company will definitely run a full course meal.

******************************

"A what?" Akihito stopped stirring the large pot when he heard what Asami said. The older man is currently sitting on the dining table, nursing a glass of whisky while waiting for Akihito to finish reheating their dinner.

"As the letter stated, it is called a photo op." Asami grunted in response.

"I know what is a photo op old man. What I mean was why do we need to?" Akihito came to the dinning room with a steaming bowl on his hand. He gently placed it at the middle of the table and walked back to the kitchen.

Asami grabbed the serving spoon and filled their own small bowls with food. "The letter said that the magazine will release the next episode on New Year so the theme of the pin-up should be festive." 

Akihito came back with a steaming rice on his hands. He was laughing a little when he sat down. "You? On a festive theme? I can't wait for your kimono outfit." He gently spooned some rice on Asami's plate before scooping a heap on his own.

Asami noticed the generous amount of food on Akihito's plate and smirked. 

"What? I am a growing man. I skipped lunch as I had to finish a story today since there's no job tomorrow." Akihito blushed a little but Asami knew how he eats anyway. The latter thought how the catering service will satisfy his young lover's big appetite.

******************************

Asami alighted on his limo and fixed his suit. He waited for Akihito to get off and both men flanked by Kirishima and Suoh went inside a 26-storey building wherein the photo op will take place.

Akihito kept on tugging his own suit and scowled at his lover. "Why do I even need to wear this?" He complained.

Asami sighed. They already had a talk this morning regarding the young man's outfit for the day. He explained that even if posing for a publishing company is not part of their job, they still need to look presentable. It is a great shame if the company tells Yamane Ayano-Asami's true friend-that they do not have the slightest professionalism when it comes to her own work. Knowing Akihito again, he either didn't get the explaination or he doesn't want to accept it. Asami chose to ignore his lover's tirade.

As they went inside the building, the first thing they saw is chaos. Women and men were striding or running around all corners of the building. Some were shouting orders and the receiver will shout back that they are still doing something and may only finish by the next full moon.

Akihito looked around and saw lights were being installed while props were being assembled at the farthest corner of the room. Two women were placing some Japanese lanterns on a make-shift shrine while another woman is barking orders to a man that is hammering a wooden plank on the said shrine.

Kirishima pushed his glasses back and looked at Suoh. The latter merely changed his stance and continued to stare ahead.

"Asami-san! Takaba-san!" A woman shouted behind them. She was walking hurriedly towards them while holding a costume still wrapped in plastic on her left hand. "We are sorry that you saw this! We started late today because we were unable to find a location suited for the theme. I remembered writing to Kirishima-san," the woman looked at the man she was pertaining to and bowed. "that we are supposed to be doing the photo op outside, preferably on a shrine."

"So I surmised that we will not be able to complete this session by afternoon today?" Asami quietly asked. He stared at the woman with intense scrutiny.

The woman cleared her throat and was about to give her assurance when a man shouted from an opened door beside the make-shift shrine. "Haruni-san! The costume called and said that their kimonos were all borrowed by Marukawa Publishing Company! They said that a particular story that they have is being filmed today and they need kimonos!"

The woman, Haruni-san's shoulders slumped and her head hung limply to the side. She didn't say anything afterwards.

Foreboding Asami's mood, Akihito immediately stepped beside the woman and touched her shoulders. He wasn't able to see Asami's glare at the motion.

"You know that I am a photographer right Haruni-san?"

Haruni nodded, not particularly getting where Akihito is going. Akihito smiled more. "Leave it to me. Give me your email address and I will send the finish product to you tomorrow." 

Asami's eyes narrowed more when he heard what Akihito asked off of the woman. Sensing the growing bad mood of the yakuza, Kirishima intervened. "Why don't you give it to me Haruni-san and I will forward the photos to you once Akihito-san is done with it?" Both parties nodded in agreement.

As Asami's party is about to leave, Akihito remembered something. "I need a champagne! Hold on, I will ask Haruni-san---" Akihito was cut-off when Asami lifted him like a sack of rice and went outside, leaving the dumbstrucked crews and Haruni-san inside.

"Hey! Put me down you big oaf! What did I do this time huh?!" Akihito grudgingly looked at the older man. Asami, on the other hand, merely fixed his tie and pressed a key button on the right side of his seat. A whirling sound came next and Akihito saw a bottle of champagne emerging from an ice cooler located on the left side of his seat.

"There. Your blasted champagne. You are asking too much of that woman. You touched her shoulders, gave your assistance when it's their own negligence that caused all these delays and you even wanted to go back to ask for champagne? I have loads of it, why don't YOU ask ME?" Asami crossed his arms and legs when he's done.

Akihito couldn't believe his eyes. He stared shockingly at Asami and when the older man stared outside the window, he laughed out loud.

"Are you by any chance got jealous of Haruni-san?" Akihito moved closer to his older lover and nudged his shoulders. "Were you Asami? Huh? Huh?" Asami glanced at his lover and smirked. 

"Do you really want to know what I think of?" He was about to reach for Akihito when the younger man moved to other side of the couch and grabbed the bottle of crystals. 

"We really should start. Asami, give me your phone. Suoh-san, can we stop for a while so I can finish the photo shoot?" The bodyguard grunted and pulled over.

Akihito started to fill his flute with the sparkling wine and handed it to Asami. "Hold this for me while I fix your camera phone." He placed the phone on an armchair on his left side after putting a timer on it.

"Come here you jealous freak. Give me the flute. When did you manage to wear a cravat? I really hate your sophistication. Anyway, once I clicked the camera, we have 15 seconds to pose okay?" Akihito moved to press the button on Asami's phone and immediately went back to sit beside his lover.

When Asami placed his left hand on Akihito's left shoulders and the latter raised his left hand while holding the flute, he discreetly whispered, "I was jealous so never care to repeat that or I will tie you on the bed of my private room for a week."

Akihito heard all and despite the slight fear he felt from the threat, he was more happy with the yakuza's honest admission of his feelings. He wasn't able to stop himself from shouting "Cheers!" at the camera with the largest smile he could muster on his lips.

Omake

Haruni-san opened her email and immediately saw an attachment from Kirishima Kei. She opened the message and immediately saw the picture. There were the two protagonists blaring on her laptop screen. With the beaming face of Akihito-san and despite the discreet smile of Asami-san, she could tell that both men were happy when this photo was taken.

As she closed the picture, she saw a note from Kirishima-san.

Haruni-san,

Asami-sama expressed his gratitude and requested that a particular theme is used on the next photo op. He said that props on this particular motiff can be easily arranged since he has a large collection of it on his house. Let us know when will be the next one and we will send the finish product to this same email address. 

Sincerely,

Kirishima Kei


	2. Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all bandages can be seen
> 
> This is the link for the Pin-up (please bear with me as I only got them in Google images)
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/4dRO4zTmKEJdMUfbOsRd8Vc6nRApKCwis0ElLrVlhhCFQbaYerCYBqPt9zD2okBFA8jCTJIKhIcVgpobrptfQbCXi_ym-agrz5tRwxM5LsIFTpKpvEpP9E7vKhiqPhQClAq1_1efshEDQmSz7qyf94LNKsYg2EbqKGhPmpzta9pN_7BAehDMg5rpv_vlvfAa_HTzpw=w170-h235-nc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it took so long for me to add another chapter to this one. I have also been checking some pin-ups and even though I wanted each story to be fluff, I still tend to make it too serious. Let me know what you think on this one will ya?

The next theme is simple. They just need to do the photoshoot on an emergency staircase outside a building with Asami wearing a suit and Akihito wearing bandages.

"A what?" Akihito perplexedly stated. They were at Asami's office in Sion and Haruni-san immediately went there for a meeting once the publishing company received the acceptance from the businessman. 

"Bandages Akihito-san." Haruni repeated. She was staring at the young man in confusion. What is wrong with it? To be honest, the request for Akihito's 'costume' came from Yamane-sensei and until now, she also doesn't know the meaning behind the concept. But a job is a job.

Asami is quiet and continously puffing his Dunhill while listening to them. It was Kirishima that consistently taking notes of the meeting while Akihito's the one reacting to everything that the photographer is telling them.

"Am I going to wear only that?" Akihito asked. He snatched a look at his lover to see if a perverted idea passed the man's head. But no reaction was shown so he waited for the woman in front of him to answer.

"No of course not! Only your neck and chest will be covered in bandages. You will be wearing pants of course." Haruni blushed at the young man's question. She never planned to take a photo of Akihito or even Asami naked.

Akihito nodded and looked at Asami. He waited for the yakuza to say anything. A few seconds passed before Kirishima, done with taking some quick notes, cleared his throat.

"Any additional props?" 

Haruni opened her booklet and leafed through some pages. "Yes. Akihito-san will be holding a gun--"

"No." Asami suddenly interrupted the photographer. He gently smashed the cigarette butt on the ashtray and stood up. He placed his hands inside his pant's pockets and looked at Haruni.

"We will not do it if weapons are involved." 

"B-but Asami-san, we will only use a toy gun here." Haruni answered back. It was clearly instructed by Yamane-sensei that a gun is involved in this photoshoot and since her direct client is the mangaka, she will follow each specific directions.

Akihito looked at the two opposing individuals. He was confused at Asami's strong rejection of the theme. "It's okay Asami. It's a toy gun, I won't hurt anyone with it."

Asami stared at him sharply and slowly exhaled. "Fine. When will this be?" 

Haruni exhaled in relief and gave the schedule of the next photoshoot session.

******************************

The limo stopped at a building located in Nishi-Shinjuku. The edifice itself has a good panoramic view of the heart of the city and when captured in camera, the lights on its tallest building will be a good background.

Akihito alighted the car first followed by his older lover. Already wearing his signature three-piece suit with an Armani scarf around his neck, Asami walked inside the venue with his right hand at his lover's waist.

Akihito didn't protest at the gesture. He is observing the older man closely since he has grown more quiet since the meeting at Sion. The blonde wasn't able to ask why the yakuza was adamant with the latest theme. The older man got busier thereafter and they only managed to see each other at night.

"Welcome Asami-san! Akihito-san!" Haruni greeted them at the door and gestured for them to sit on a sofa situated at the left side corner of the room. The two men followed while Asami's personal bodyguard stood beside the door. 

"We will go at the rooftop in a short while. We will just dress Akihito-san with bandages and wrap you in a coat since it's cold outside." Haruni called her secretary and motioned the young man to follow them.

Akihito stood up and went inside an adjoining room. In there, he saw another woman opening a first aid kit and pulled out a thick roll of white bandage. She smiled at Akihito and offered a chair in front of a large mirror.

Akihito quietly obeyed and started to remove his jacket and shirt.

While the blonde is busy inside, Asami stood up and approached Haruni.

"I still do not agree with the gun." He said.

Haruni, busy fixing her camera, looked up. "I do not understand Asami-san. Yamane-sensei specifically asked for this props."

Asami narrowed his eyes. "Did she now..." he stated to himself. He walked back at his seat and sat comfortably. He gently removed a cigarette and Suoh, his bodyguard, immediately approached him and offered the lighter.

The adjoining room opened momentarily and Akihito went outside. He was wearing a jacket and slightly shivered.

"Brrr...so called." He approached Asami and smiled. "You're next. Make up." He grinned widely. Asami only smirked and ruffled the young man's hair.

******************************

As soon as everyone is ready, they all rode the elevator to the rooftop. Suoh opened the door for all of them and looked around. An SOP whenever his boss is outside.

Akihito saw another make-shift table in which lights and camera stand are placed. He also saw the toy gun and a metal stool on top of it.

"Okay. This will be very simple. Akihito-san will be holding the gun on his left hand while his right hand is around Asami-san's head. Like this." Haruni approached her assistant and they modeled at the two men.

Akihito nodded professionally. Honestly, he doesn't like the pose since Asami will clearly start imagining perverted things but as soon as they get this over with, the better.

Haruni's assistant, named Tamara, started to place the props beside the emergency exit stairs. She positioned the metal stool wherein the buildings are seen and the luminiscence they give out will look like disco lights behind the two subjects.

"Asami-san, please sit here." Tamara gestured at the chair. Asami abode. "Please spread your legs a little bit more." 

While Asami is busy following Tamara's instructions. Haruni handed the toy gun to Akihito. Unaware of the sudden gesture, Akihito looked at the object and suddenly threw it away. The gun hit the railings on the other side and made a noise.

Asami, Tamara, Suoh and Haruni stopped and looked at the gun. Immediately realizing what happened, Asami approached Akihito and wrapped his arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Akihito whispered. His eyes were big and were staring wildly nowhere. Asami cupped the blonde's face and forced him to look up.

"Akihito...it's okay. It's just a toy." He whispered. 

Akihito looked hard at Asami. The latter could see the confusion and slight fear at his lover's eyes. 

This is what he was worried about when they said that a gun is involved. Ever since Hong Kong, Akihito never touched a gun again. He even averted his eyes whenever he sees the Remington when he's cleaning the secret room. 

Akihito might be unaware of his own trauma but nothing escapes the keen observation of his lover.

Haruni cleared her throat and picked the discarded plastic weapon. "It's okay Akihito-san. We can have this removed from the photo."

"No." Akihito's eyes suddenly cleared and he turned around to face the photographer. "We will do this. Yamane-Ayano asked for this so we will comply." He smiled reassuringly. "I-it was just a confusion awhile ago. The plastic gun was cold so I was caught unaware." He looked at Asami and offered a smile too.

Not one to be fooled, Asami approached Akihito again. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered. He tenderly cupped the young man's face again and stared at him hard.

Akihito nodded and pulled away. He doesn't want to chicken out from this session. As far as he knows, the toy was only cold so he was surprised and thrown it as a jerk-reaction. 

It will not happen again.

"Let's do this!" Akihito started to remove his jacket, which became a signal for Haruni and Tamara to move. The former got her camera while the latter started to place the lights.

Asami, still not satistified with his lover's acting, grudgingly sat at the metal stool. He looked sharply at the approaching young man and tried to read his thoughts.

Akihito knew what Asami is doing so he stared back and clutched the toy gun harder. He swiftly placed his left leg around Asami's right thigh and his right hand around the older man's head. They had a staring contest while the camera is clicking away.

Akihito almost jumped back when he felt Asami's right hand slowly trailing down his left arm. The man crawled his forefinger and the middle one around the blonde's wrist until the hand also wrapped around the the toy gun. 

Akihito then suddenly became aware that he is trembling. He momentarily got confused but still heard what Asami whispered in front of him.

"Don't worry Akihito...I'm here."

"Kindly turn this way you two please." Haruni instructed.

The two followed. They both gave the sharpest look they could muster at the camera and the photographer couldn't be more happier with the emotions they projected.

Afterwards, with all the many gratitude that Haruni and Tamara expressed at the two men and Akihito saying his apologies as well while scratching his head, they left the building. 

Inside the limo, Akihito slowly approached his lover. He gently placed his head besides Asami's shoulders and with a warm smile etched on his face, he closed his eyes. Asami looked down, smiled too and wrapped his arms around the young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finder series and its characters are owned by Yamane Ayano


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the next theme is for Akihito to do the unnecessary
> 
> This is the link for the Pin-up
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRL3vg4DAuJPX5O_mRlrT61Cct6rtQ8TIYeMoRKWhfw2m54yUpo

The next scene was supposed to be done last summer but since Asami was busy during those time, the production crew shelved the proposal until it came out agin by winter. 

"The scene here needs to be done on top of a building again." They said to Kirishima. The director, one of his crew and Kirishima Kei were meeting on an upscale coffee shop near Shibuya. They were supposed to do the meeting with Asami but the latter mentioned that he has a "dinner meeting" with Akihito. No one opposed the answer.

Kirishima read the proposal attached on a folder. He meticulously scanned the important details but stopped on a particular scene. "Is this necessary?" He asked to the director.

The older man checked what Kirishima was pointing at and nodded. "Yes. He can do it right?" He asked. Kirishima thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. He closed the folder then and reached for his electronic notepad.

"The boss and Takaba are free by Tuesday next week. We can certainly--"

"Ah...Kirishima-san, we apologize for the urgency but we need to print the photos by next week." The assistant director hastily said.

Kirishima looked at him and sighed. "You understand that having the boss agree on such a short notice is futile right?"

The two older men agreed but the assistant director insisted. "Yes, however, if we can complete this by either tomorrow or Sunday, we can run the publication by Monday morning and released by night." He explained.

Kirishima sighed. He knew that this project will end soon. Asami has been forgiving since Akihito was interested with the photoshoots but to make this a priority may end the older man's thinning patience.

"I'll see what I can do." He silently agreed.

 

"No." 

Kirishima winced at the other end of the phone. He knew this will be the response when he called his boss that night after meeting with the two men of the magazine publication.

"What is it?" Kirishima heard on the background. He guessed that it was Akihito. A muffled response and then a shrieked. Kirishima suddenly heard nothing and he knew that the call was placed on hold.

After a short while, he heard his boss' voice again. "Fine. We'll do this tomorrow night." 

Kirishima exhaled and bowed his head as if Asami can see him. "Very well. I will have Suoh drive you to the location."

"No need. We will go there. Send me the details. And Kirishima? Do not do this again while Takaba is here, do you understand me?" Asami's voice was quiet but Kirishima knew that the request was serious. And threatening. 

Kirishima swallowed quickly and agreed. Before he ended the call, he heard Asami said, "Now, how will we do the payment from that trade?" Kirishima closed his phone immediately knowing that those words were definitely not for him.

 

"So, I need to smoke?" Takaba's eyes were shining in excitement. It had been a long time since they did a photoshoot and he's quite excited. Aside from enjoying his job as a photographer, he also liked the idea of being the subject.

"No, no, no Takaba-san, you will simply put the cigarette between your lips. That's all." The assistant director answered quickly since he saw the deadly glare from Asami.

"Dang..." Takaba muttered dejectedly. He saw Asami fished for one cigarette and handed it to him. "You can use this as props." He said. Akihito nodded in agreement and reached for the stick.

When they reached the helipad of the building where they need to shoot, Takaba felt cold. He shivered a little and hugged his jacket closer. He saw Asami walked casually on his designated seat and scoffed. He knew that the man wore the finest wool and scarf for this day. They had a fighting marathon earlier again since the older man wanted him to wear the same type of clothes that he wore. He rejected the idea again and again until they both agree that he will wear the jersey jacket he got back in college. After Asami saw the jacket, he muted the older man's endless tirades until they reached the location.

"Takaba-sama, you need to light the cigarette, stand a little here while Asami-sama will stand beside you. Asami-sama, please put your left hand inside your pant's pocket and right hand on the railings." The director, with a business tone, told them. The two men followed suit.

"You know, my cigarette between your lips reminded me of something." Asami quietly said to Akihito. He fished for his lighter and lighted the said stick. He puffed a little and gave it to the younger man.

Akihito glared at Asami. "What do you mean?" 

"Gentlemen, places please." Akihito heard the director told them. 

Asami snickered and leaned a little. "Though bigger than that stick, it reminded me of last night when you had my cock between your lips..." He whispered.

Akihito heard every word and blushed. He momentarily forgot what they were doing and reached for his lover's cover-all and scarf. "Why you little--"

"Guys! Look here!" The director snapped. He knew that both men were flirting, or should he say, Asami is riling Takaba up with innuendos and the younger man was taking the bait. They won't be able to finish anything tonight if he let this up.

After quite a few snaps from the photographer, they finished the job and went home.

Takaba Akihito lost the chance to ask what photo came out from that shoot since he was not able to get off the bed until Tuesday morning. With Asami always beside him that is.

 

Omake:

"Another shoot?" Kirishima sighed in defeat when he read the very first message on his email.

Suoh looked at him while munching on some biscuits. Their boss was inside his office and so as of this time, it was the driver's/bodyguard's downtime. 

He saw the distress on his partner's voice. "What's the problem? They've been doing this for a while now."

"The problem is, the shooting involves a fully clothed Asami and naked Akihito." Kirishima angrily answered. Suoh saw his partner's face but torn on the reason why it was red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's quite A VERY LONG TIME since I posted another story. With all the hypes of having a new job and the holidays, I totally forgot about writing. Hope you all like my coming back piece.


	4. Fur(ry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most dreaded photoshoot of Kirishima has finally come...
> 
> There are four Pin-ups on this story. The reason why was explained on the end notes. The links are pasted accordingly.
> 
> 1) https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/proxy/fE8hMSNprnwYugCcBVIiNrcFvKq1DBJy2cTgnX0qzX_XR2v_jSRYAEz_qtjB1xpkjhzXCtwenouxCQAhK08b5rru570g73IUSPIlZnDb2ouuysJceTwpRA0=w155-h225-nc
> 
> 2) https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-1JueEAlcFvidACmPYFveH9gvPVT8bo1EtJRkbhamda5vgTxyBwW-ZUFHuw
> 
> 3) https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQ1ON_MbwZm1e0JE3LGn8gYiTX_tszmePWtive-w8UQ5jy47w-LMTns1mvabQ
> 
> I am not sure with the 4th one if it's a Pin-up or Fan art, but I find Asami SO SEXY here.
> 
> 4)https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRU8xlpyGD6IUK4U8Cr-Hze3Mp4vYGH67j9L9ushodFeamDvQHpFg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those that are requesting...please bear with me if I cannot write yet your requests...I'm quite struggling in writing stories now. :-(

As Kirishima closes his laptop to signal the end of the day, he pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. Another photoshoot proposal came in yesterday and he has not informed the boss yet since then. He doesn't know how to anyway.

As the door of the mafia boss' office opens, Kirishima composed himself and stood up. "Suoh is at the basement waiting for us Asami-sama"

Asami nodded and walks ahead. Kirishima immediately grabs his bag and joins his boss to the elevator. As they stood side by side inside, Asami turned to Kirishima. "When are you going to tell me about the theme of the next photoshoot Kirishima?"

Kirishima's mouth opens in surprise as the elevator closes.

************************************************************

"Are you kidding me?!" Akihito looked at his lover as he softly placed his camera down. They are on the bed and getting ready to sleep when Asami tells him their next "project."

Asami sits beside Akihito and fixes his pillow. "No." he answered back.

Akihito huffed in frustration as his lover did not offer any more explanation. "Did you agree?" 

Asami looks at him seriously. "You're the one getting naked, not me. I'll leave the decision to you." 

Akihito grabs his camera on top of the bed and stands up. He is about to clean his babies before Asami dropped the bomb and now, he just lost the interest to continue. As he zips his bag, he sits on the chair besides their bedroom table and nibbles on his fingers.

Seeing a sign of nervousness and overthinking, Asami "tsked" and motions Akihito to come near. Akihito unconsciously follows. As he sits down, Asami pulls Akihito towards him. Caught by surprise, the young man lunges forward to Asami's chest.

"If you don't want to, we can always decline." Asami whispers. Akihito blushes as he realized how close the older man's face is. He can smell the faint musk from Asami's aftershave.

Asami sees the slight change from Akihito's eyes and sneers. "Or, I can make you agree tonight and do the photoshoot tomorrow." 

Akihito blushes hard and pushes against Asami's naked chest. "No way! I can decide on my own without your help, thank you very much." He was about to stand up when Asami pulls him again and wrestles him on the other side of the bed. Silence ensues after the last "Yeeeep!" of Akihito.

************************************************************

"So, I really am naked..." Akihito lets out an obvious laugh as he looks down on a piece of paper in front of him. Asami's lawyers composed a very detailed contract last night and presented it to the mafia boss the next day.

The main photographer, editor-in-chief and president of the magazine company are present on this impromptu meeting that Asami created this morning. They were all baffled about the said invitation but once the photographer told his bosses for the possible reason, they all agreed immediately.

"Akihito, we can always say no. I already told you that..." Asami drawls. He did not bother reading the contract as he is the one that gave all the key points. He lazily lights one cigarette stick and stares at his young lover.

"Uhm, Fushimi-san, may I ask why this concept?" Akihito looks at the editor-in-chief. 

The older man quickly looks at the mafia boss and answers. "It was supposed to be our anniversary issue Takaba-sama. Your fans were hyped to see this concept as they really find you..er...uhm..." Fushimi-san turns his eye to Asami, asking for permission if he can continue.

Asami smiles and taps his cigarette. "Sexy?" He drawls.

All the men inside the office, except Asami, turned red. 

************************************************************

"This looks itchy Asami!" Akihito looks at the furry coat that Kirishima handed them earlier. They are in one of Asami's hotel and some crews are already preparing their stuff for the photoshoot. 

Akihito is wearing a blue robe to cover his nakedness while he saw Asami changed his office clothes to another it-really-looks-the-same-so-why-bother-changing outfit.

"It's not itchy Akihito. Kirishima made sure of that." Asami lazily answers his lover as he lounges on the white sofa that they are going to use on the photoshoot. Akihito grumpily dumps the coat and sits beside his lover.

"We should have eaten first."

"Patience Akihito. After this, we will order sushi." 

Asami did not bother looking at Akihito's expression as he knows that the mention of food will bring his lover to the heavens.

************************************************************

As the photographer and his crew instructed the two on their different position, Asami is getting frustrated. 

As soon as Akihito removes the blue robe and shyly walks towards him, he knew that the night won't end without them using the hotel room to the fullest.

Asami roams his eyes appreciatively to his young lover. From Akihito's feet, up to his knee, legs, sex, abdomen, chest, neck and face. As he stares at Akihito, the latter's blush is slowly creeping. 

He quickly looks at the other men in the room and checks their faces. As part of the contract, they are not supposed to look at Akihito unless the photoshoot starts. He was suppose to even add that no other man should be on the room except for the photographer but he was castigated by his lover stating that it is hard to do a formal photoshoot without assistance. 

With grudge and detailed reminder to Kirishima in finding anyone that will not follow the contract, he agreed.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Akihito angrily whispers. He looks at his older lover while holding the furry coat like a blanket to cover his body.

Akihito knows the "look" that Asami is giving him. If anyone at the room catches on, he will definitely die from shame.

"How am I looking at you?" Asami whispers back. They are both looking at the camera as the photographer continues clicking and giving them instructions.

Akihito moves from sitting to kneeling in front of Asami. He was holding the coat in front him so the shot shows his butt. He is blocking Asami's upper body so only the older man's lower torso can be seen behind the camera.

Akihito looks down and hissed. "You're giving me that...that "look"." 

Asami, enjoying Akihito's struggles continues to ask. "I don't know what your talking about Akihito. Are you perhaps pertaining to this..?" He looks up and stares at Akihito. The color of his eyes deepens as the pupil focuses more on the young man in front of him.

Akihito stares back and got lost from the sea of gold. The light strikes Asami's eyes so well that it enhances the golden ring around its pupil. He saw how those eyes zeroed on his face as if this is the first time that the man saw a beautiful creature. He unconsciously wet his lower lip and sees Asami stares at it.

Unable to stare longer, Akihito switches his position. He sits on Asami's crossed legs while the coat is behind him. He sees Asami lighted his cigar and puffs a few before anchoring an arm to support Akihito's head. 

Akihito crosses his legs too unless he wants the camera to see his almost-hard-but-still-trying-to-think-of-old-ladies-cock and stretched his left arm around Asami's head too. 

He was about to look at the camera when he feels Asami's left hand drawing circles while slowly creeping down on his left leg. Akihito fights the heat and whispers again.

"I said, stop that..."

"You know what I will do after this damn photoshoot?" Asami softly speaks. He is still drawing small circles on Akihito's leg while the camera is clicking away. 

Asami is staring at the camera as he added, "I will carry you on that bed with this coat that you hate so much around you. I will lay you down slowly while you spread your legs for me. You will brush this coat on your body, starting from your neck...down to your delectable nipples. You will stare at me just like I stare at you earlier while you run your right hand on the inside of your thigh. You will bite your lips and moan while your hand holds your cock. You will moan louder as you brushes the coat again on your nipple. You will play with yourself as I continue to look."

Asami stops as he feels Akihito's breathing labored. He can feel the heat of Akihito's back and the slight tremble from his left hand. With an evil grin on his lips, Asami continues.

"When you're about to cum, I will hold your right hand and stop you. I will pull you up and will ask you to help me undress. You will kneel down in front of me as you untie my necktie. You will stare at me while you unbutton my clothes. You will bite your lips when you spread your hands on my chest as I help you in removing the sleeves."

"You will stare back at me when my shirt is gone. I will nod because I know that you are asking for permission if you can remove my pants. You will kneel lower when you unclutched my belt. Your hands are trembling as you hold the zipper. You will look up and smile wickedly when you see my hard-on. You will cup my cock and wet your lips. And I know...you've been waiting for this. You've been waiting for those men to leave. You've been wishing that this damn photoshoot will end soon so we can do all that I told you now..."

As Akihito closes his eyes and breathe deeply, he hears the photographer. "And...we're done!"

Kirishima immediately approaches the old man and his crew and whispers something. The photographer blushes slightly but hastily calls his crew for a sudden late dinner. The crew are confuse but still follow their boss.

Nobody bothers to look at the two subjects still sitting on the white sofa. Kirishima makes sure that the door is lock before he follows the other men.  
************************************************************

OMAKE:

"Hey Kirishima! Did the magazine delivers the photos today?" Kirishima is at his table again when his boss' young lover calls. It is two days now after the photoshoot and he has not heard anything yet from the publisher.

As he expresses this to Akihito, the young man accepts the explanation and drops the call.

When Kirishima is about to end the day again, he hears a soft ping from his laptop. Curious on what it is, he opens his email.

Kirishima-san,

Good day!

We just received the photos today and we are so happy about the outcome. There were so many pictures that were included after the main photoshoot and we really don't know where these came from. Nevertheless, we are grateful.

Please see the attachments so Asami-sama and Takaba-san will check them before we head to the printing company. 

By the way, please extend our sincere gratefulness to the great idea of your boss. Asami-sama sent us an email about this concept.

I hope that we can work with you all again soon!

Fushimi, Keita  
Editor-in-Chief

 

As Kirishima opens the attachment, he saw about less than a hundreds of photos. He saw the one were Akihito is kneeling in front of his boss. He also saw the last one wherein Akihito was sitting on Asami's lap.

Kirishima almost choke when he remembered what he did after this last shot. Trying to remove that particular memory from his mind, he saw an additional of three photos that he did not remember.

Akihito was lying on the bed with red ribbons wrapped around him and a white blanket covering his sex. There was also one when Akihito was wearing Asami's white shirt but it was unbuttoned and Akihito was wearing underwear with pants pooled down his legs. And the last one, which Kirishima thought as a stolen shot, was with Asami wearing the hotel bathroom robes, smoking, on his boxers and holding his favorite gun.

Kirishima sends all photos to Akihito and slowly closes his laptop. He exhales and looks up when Suoh knocks softly and enters his office. Suoh stops from entering when he saw Kirishima's red face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've seen those pin-ups! I suddenly decided to hit four pin-ups in one story because I don't know how Asami will let other people see Akihito's nakedness. Feel free to comment please! ^_^
> 
> PS
> 
> My struggle for lemon is legit! :-(


	5. Spear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all Akihito did was read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that my characters were typed in small caps except for ONE so they do not pertain to anything religious. Please excuse my story or please do not read it if you are a religious person

The heavens casted a holy one from Earth to save a young King from desperation. The task was given to one with a pure heart through a dream. The holy one was assigned with one goal: Save the King. Although impatient, the holy one was lost on how to execute the order as the dream ended.  
  
The holy one looked around his place as he searched for the King. He disguised himself as a man of truth. He showed the masses how corrupt and low the world had been. In return, everyone knew him. He was regarded as The Savior and the next thing he knew, he was asked at the court to meet a particular man of honor.  
  
The holy one was skeptical when the invite reached him. His heart should not be swayed away from the task at hand. He needed to save the King; however, everywhere he went, no one knew this King's whereabouts. It was as if this man was a ghost. An illusion. An omnipotent power that everyone felt but never seen. This description made the holy one desperate.  
  
And so he accepted the invitation. He travelled South and met the man of honor. He was given a feast when he came. He was bathe in gold and fed with roast and wine. The man of honor deserved the title as the holy one never lifted a finger to fend for himself. Everything was given even before he voiced it.  
  
As the sun ended its reign, the man of honor spoke to the holy one.  
  
"My god, please do know that my family and people prayed that you enjoyed your stay."  
  
The holy one nibbled on the last morsel presented to him before he nodded in agreement. The man of honor smiled proudly. As silence fell, the man of honor knelt in front of the holy one.  
  
"Please, let me ask you one request. A request of utmost importance as this had been a problem of our kingdom. We will forever be on your debt if the deed was done."  
  
The holy one stared at the man of honor. He heard all pleas and desires of almost all the human race; thus, he knew that people were made of greed. However, the man of honor was not. He prayed for the safety of the kingdom. He wished for the security of his family. When the heavens spoke in his dream, he knew that he will not simply save the King. He will also save all. The holy one agreed and listened to the request.  
  
"There was a man with power and avarice that started wandering our castle. He recruited almost all of my people to do his bid. Holy one! He was a man of malice! My men started to become monsters! My men left their wives and travelled North to be with this abominable man! He was so powerful that a good could be bad!" The man of honor exclaimed.  
  
The holy one listened intently. If the heavens listened to this old man's plea, he knew that they will help him. As the man of honor ask where to find the Beast, the older man smiled and bowed. And as he raised his head, he left the place.  
  
The holy one bid his goodbye to the kind man of honor. He gave his promise that he will extend his help and a white dove with a flower on its mouth will be delivered once the task was done. The man of honor rejoiced and vowed a sumptuous banquet once the holy one comes back.  
  
With a lighter heart, the man of honor travelled North. Along the way, he met various people of different stances. He listened to their every story but none spoke about a Beast. He encouraged himself to ask about the King and some told him that this mighty man had dominated the whole Northern region.  
  
Upon hearing something about a man that he could not find for a very long time, he decided to change his course. He started following the signs that may lead him to the King. Almost all men pointed to the kingdom that had been surrounded by poisonous trees and deadly animals. He was told that no one that came inside survived to tell the tale.  
  
The holy man quivered in fear. He did not know such emotion when he woke up from his dream. All he felt then was the desire to save the King. And now that he knew about the King, he turned to a coward. With a heavy heart, he decided to stay for awhile and think.  
  
As the night came and the holy one continued to ponder, he heard noises. Thinking that these came from the wild animals that guarded the King's palace, he went up and looked for them. He searched for the sound until he saw a group of men in the dark. They all wore a mask that resembled a boar. They all menacingly looked at him and growled. The holy one felt fear and numbness. As he contemplated on what to do, the masked men approached him.  
  
The holy one panicked and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was looking down at the masked men. The latter looked up and amazement showed on their faces.  
  
The holy one felt light. He was airborne. He saw wings on his back that flapped continuously. He, himself, was amazed at the new discovery. He did not know that he could do this. As he enjoyed the moment that the masked men could not touch him, he heard a loud, booming voice.  
  
"I WANT HIM! GIVE HIM TO ME!"  
  
When the holy one tried to see who bellowed, a very heavy material blanketed him and all he saw thereafter was black.  
  
As the holy one opened his eyes, he felt movement. He saw a tall man that walked beside him and stopped. He felt a hand on his forehead and cheeks. The hand was cold but soft. He felt a fingertip run from his forehead down to his nose and as he held his breath out of anticipation, the finger was gone.  
  
"You are awake." the man spoke. The holy one finally opened his eyes and looked. He softly gasped as he saw the man's face.  
  
When the heavens visited the holy one, he knew what beauty was. The heavens that delivered the task where all made of porcelain skin. Their noses were pointed and their lips were thin. Their hairs were black and soft to the touch. Their shoulders were wide and proud. They were graceful and spoke softly. The holy one thought that he will not meet another being as beautiful as the heavens.  
  
Until he saw this man's face.  
  
"You do not speak little one?" the man whispered. His face was so close to the holy one that his breath fanned the young man' face.  
  
The holy one inhaled. It was a sweet scent. From all the travels that he did, this smell was unique. As he inhaled deeper and closed his eyes, he uttered "King..." As the holy one fell on another deep repose, he did not see the changes on the man's face as he whispered that name.  
  
In the morning, the holy one was up before dawn came. He walked around the room that he found himself in until a knock came.  
  
The holy one swirled and saw the man in his dreams. He knew it was a dream because no one on their proper behavior would imprison an innocent man like him. He regarded the taller man as the latter stared back at him.  
  
"You still do not speak little one?" the taller man said. He closed the door and walked towards the holy one. The younger man abruptly stepped back and looked warily. His wings opened behind him and as if it had its own mind, flapped then stopped when the holy one realized that he could not fly away.  
  
"There is no need for fear little one. I will not harm you. Until you pose as a threat to my well being that is." the older man walked again and stopped when he was near the younger man.  
  
The holy one stared back out of dignity and reminded himself that he should not be afraid. If the man in front of him intended to hurt him, he could have done it while he was asleep.  
  
"You really do not know how to speak then?" the older man asked again. He slowly raised his hand and held the younger man's hand. He gently placed his lips on top of it.  
  
The holy one gasped and retrieved his hand. He felt a jolt of electricity from the touch. He clasped his hands and turned around. As he was about to walk away, the taller man snatched his arms and turned him back. The holy one opened his mouth when the man's lips captured his.  
  
The world stopped. When the heavens visited the holy one in his dream, he knew what that word meant. He felt as if his whole body was frozen and he could not draw even a single breath. All he did was to stare at the heavens intently.  
  
And this happened again now. His whole body stopped and all he did was stare at a pair of golden eyes that stared back at him. As the other man's lips moved, the holy one's eyes suddenly closed.  
  
  
The Beast's felt himself shudder. He did not expected the young man knew how to respond from a kiss. This man excuded innocence and pure heart.  
  
He had enough of that from where he came from.  
  
When he felt those tiny arms encircled his neck, he groaned. He held the tiny waist in response and deepened the kiss. And in return, the younger man opened his mouth.  
  
As if the heavens opened their forbidden treasure, the Beast groaned again and delved into the hot passage. He licked the young man's tongue and sucked it. The smaller man made a noise so soft that the Beast thought it was a hallucination.  
  
And as their tongues continued to dance, the Beast walked the two of them towards the bed. The young man tightened his hold around the Beast's neck. The Beast softly laid down the tiny one on his bed and as they continued the kiss, he laid himself on top of the holy one's body.  
  
  
The holy one felt it. The thing that he always saw on some men that looked at him around his village and even on the Southern side. He felt it on the older man. It was burning below his stomach and he panicked. He immediately pulled away and pushed the man off. He ran towards the window and tried to open it.  
  
When the attempt was futile as the windows were locked from the outside, he looked around for a possible escape. He saw the older man on the side of vision sitting comfortably on the bed.  
  
"You do not have an escape. I know who you are. Everyone is talking about you. The holy one. The Savior." the Beast stood up and approached the holy one again. When they were face to face, he added. "The one that will save the King."  
  
When the holy one heard the last statement, his eyes rounded. No one knew that. No one knew his plan because as much as he asked about the King, he never devulge the reason.  
  
"Surprise has taken your lovely face. If you had been most observant, you should have saved the King now." the Beast said. He immediately walked away and locked the bedroom door.  
  
Silence welcomed the confused and bewildered holy one.  
  
  
As day passes, the holy one did not see the Beast again. He was allowed to roam the kingdom but his wings were clipped. So as he walked along the hallway with large windows opened wide, his tiny wings were also trying to escape from its metal clips. The holy one knew he was a prisoner and until he planned his escape, he will remain here until his death.  
  
The holy one took his imprisonment to think. When the Beast told him those last words, he felt a certain sadness from the Beast's voice. It was as if there was regret. The reason why though had still deluded him.  
  
"The holy one, the master needs your presence now." a man with a mask of a boar approached him. Since the time that the holy one was captured until now, the masked men had been courteous to him. Because of the holy one's pure heart, he had forgiven them for what they did.  
  
The holy one followed the masked man until they reached the heart of the castle. He saw the Beast sitting on an extravagant chair waiting for him. When he saw them, his stance perked up. He immediately dismissed the masked man and help up his hand. "Please join me tonight for dinner. You are my guest and I wish to eat with you."  
  
The holy one looked up and did not answer. He stared again on those magnificent golden eyes that he had not seen since the Beast visited his room. The eyes widened a little and the golden ring brightened. Entranced, the holy one accepted the offered hand. The Beast nodded but did not smile. They walked together towards the dining hall.  
  
As the walked along, the holy one realized that he never saw the Beast smiling. He could hear the ruckus made by the masked men specially during those nights that they drink wine but he never saw the Beast join them. He felt as if the Beast chose to be isolated.  
He looked again at the Beast and saw the older man staring back. He saw mischief on those golden eyes and they made him laugh. As of being tickled, he stiffled his laughter with his free hand.  
  
"Please," the Beast stopped the holy one's free hand. "Do not stop laughing. Your laughter brings back the sound of harmony that has been long forgotten. The sound of harp being played during the sun's ascend and the sound of crickets playing into the night. Please, do not stop your laughter."  
  
The Beast's voice had a plea on it that touched the holy one's pure heart. Instead of covering his mouth, the holy one extended his hand and touched the Beast's face. He removed his other hand from the taller man's clutches and turned to face him. He touched the older man's face and smiled.  
  
The Beast gasped softly. The smile that the holy one offered warmed his chest that slowly crawled on his face. For thousand of years that he lived, the Beast blushed. He saw the mirth on the holy one's eyes as if teasing him for turning crimson. Not one to accept defeat, he smiled back and kiss those red lips in front of him.  
  
The holy one knew that the Beast wanted to do the same thing that they did on his room before. He welcomed the act with all his heart because he knew that there was no use in hiding anymore. He opened his lips willingly when the taller man's warm tongue touched his. He answered back as best as he could and immitated the way that the Beast was doing.  
  
The holy one was about to lower down his arms to encircle the older man's neck when the door on the left side suddenly burst open.  
  
"Master! The Southerns are here!"  
  
  
The holy one was confused on what was happening. He was suddenly thrown on his side and his wings were unclipped. He saw the Beast's face shouting words at him that he could not understand. There were so many masked men inside the castle that were fighting other men that were wearing animal skin cloths. He was pulled hard by the Beast and as his wings opened up on their own, the Beast grasped his face and kissed him.  
  
"I will see you again my little one. Come back and save the King."  
  
Those were the last words that he heard from the Beast. His wings flew him away from the war until they reached a mountain. The castle could still be seen from where he was.  
  
Full of anxiety and fear for the Beast, the holy one knelt and prayed. He prayed for the heavens to guide his beloved. He admitted since the day that the Beast kissed him that he had fallen in love with the older man. He could feel the sadness from the man's eyes and his control of his emotions. From the way that the Beast touched and kissed him, he knew that his feelings were reciprocated.  
  
As he knelt and pray, the clouds on the side of the mountain opened up and the heavens went down on him. They were smiling to him as they gave him an object wrapped in white cloth.  
  
"The holy one, it is time for you to save the King." They sang to him. They handed him the object and as the holy one looked on it, the blinding light vanished.  
  
When the heavens were gone, the holy one unwrapped the object. Lying in front of him was a spear, taller than him. The material was made of metal but as light as air. There were runes engraved on the handle and as he held the spear on his right hand, he knew that he must use the weapon to save the King.  
  
The heavens told him that it was time to save the King. But all he wanted was to save the Beast. Torn between saving the love of his life and his task on Earth, he flew back to the kingdom.  
  
  
The castle was destroyed when he came back. There were so many men that lied dead around the place and as the holy one reached the inside of the castle, he heard clashing of swords. He ran towards the noise and he saw the Beast fighting with the man of honor. The Beast was covered in blood and the man of honor was laughing.  
  
"You will die now Beast! You hurt so many of my men! They left our kingdom to serve you! My golds are diminishing and I am almost in debt! I need my treasures! I need my men to fight for me as I conquer more kingdom! Hah! As a start, it is the honor of my sword to slice your heart in two!" The man of honor surged forward and the Beast countered the attack. The Beast, being hurt as he was, suddenly felt weak and dropped on his knees. The man of honor laughed maniacally but stopped when he saw movements on his left side. He saw the holy one walking towards them.  
  
"The holy one! I knew you will come back! The Beast! He was the one that I asked you to kill for me! Do it! Do it now holy one! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" the man of honor laughed hysterically and walked back. He gave some space to the holy one as the latter walked nearer.  
  
The holy one was crying. He never knew that the one he was asked to kill was the man he learned to love. He held the spear firmly in his hand and walked in front of the Beast. The older man upon seeing him almost lost all his strength and lied down. He was looking at the holy one with utmost reverie.  
  
"You came back..." the Beast said.  
  
The holy one nodded in agreement.  
  
"You agreed with that vile man to kill me?" the Beast asked.  
  
The holy one nodded again. For every truth that he said, his tears doubled. Teardrops continuously and some hit the Beast's face.  
  
"You can kill me now my little one...it has been so long since I lived. They have been calling me back..." the Beast smiled sadly. "It was prophesied that I will be saved by a human..." he added.  
  
The holy one stared at the Beast. He was confused on what the older man was telling him.  
  
"Kill him!!! Kill him!!!" the man of honor shouted again.  
  
"You will understand my little one. Now, free me." the Beast closed his eyes in acceptance. He let go of the sword in his right hand and waited.  
  
The holy one cried hard and lowered his hand. He kissed the Beast's lips and whispered.  
  
"Goodbye...my love."  
  
"Kill him now!!! Now!!!"  
  
The holy one clutched the spear on his right hand and pointed it to the Beast's neck.  
  
"Kill him holy one! Kill him!!!"  
  
The holy one screamed at the top of lungs and swirled around. He threw the spear in front of him as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Kill him!!! Ki---"  
  
The spear struck the man of honor's throat. He clutched his neck as blood spurted from his mouth. He looked at the holy one with shock and anger. The latter never seen the fury of the man of honor as he knelt down again in front the Beast.  
  
"Please...do not die on me Beast...please...!" The holy one cried. He craddled the man's head on his hands and lap as he showered kisses on the man's open lips.  
  
The Beast did not respond back.  
  
  
As the embers of the fire from the war died and the dead were removed from the castle, the holy one was still seen holding the Beast's body. He was still crying over the dead body and no one bothered to stop him. When the night came, the holy one fell asleep and he dreamt.  
  
In his dream, he saw the Beast standing up in front of him. He was offering his hand and he was smiling. The heavens were beside him singing.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you the holy one for saving me." the Beast said.  
  
"How did I save you?" the holy one asked.  
  
"The holy one, you're task was to save the King. The Beast was our forgotten King. He was consumed with hatred on the people of the Earth and in turn, he became one of them. We never lost faith in him and so we prayed. The prophecy told us of a young man with a pure heart that can save our King. And it was you the holy one. You saved the King." The heavens sang.  
  
The holy one answered back, "But I never..."  
  
"Your unconditional love for me changed my heart little one. The pain and suffering that I showed you never wavered what you felt for me. And when you saved me from the man of honor, I knew, that hope never left the human. It left me. And you came to give it back. You saved me little one. Your love saved me." The Beast, or rather, the King smiled as he took the holy one's hand.  
  
As the holy one stood up, he asked. "Was the man of honor dead?"  
  
"Yes. His heart was full of hatred and greed. He chose to die when his let his heart be filled with all those dark emotions." the heavens answered.  
  
"Where are we going?" the holy one asked again. He was looking at the King.  
  
"To our kingdom." the King answered back.  
  
  
"The end." Akihito loudly said. He closed the folder that contained the story created by his best friend Kou's girlfriend. Kou asked for other people's opinion about the story and Akihito was one of the victims.  
  
"How was it?" Asami walked inside the living room with a glass of whiskey on his hand. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and the lovers both did not have work.  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Akihito blushed. He was never asked to read a story and be asked about his opinion. What he usually reads are books about cameras anyway. He was about to say something again when his phone rang.  
  
"Kou! Hey man, listen---"  
  
"Hey Akihito! Will you thank Asami-sama for me? He sent a printed copy of the cover that will be used on Asari's book." Kou said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just say it will you? Okay got to go now. See you on the book signing!" Kou shouted back and hung up the phone.  
  
Akihito closed his own phone and looked at his lover. "What did you do?"  
  
Asami opened his phone and showed it to Akihito. As Akihito looked at the picture on his lover's phone, his face turned crimson.  
  
"ASAMI!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really hope I gave justice to those that were requesting for this pin-up. The link is this.
> 
> https://banzaihoi.files.wordpress.com/2010/07/ayano_yamane_ch_book_001.jpg
> 
> I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS. *Hahahaha!*


End file.
